thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Percy
Thomas and Percy is a new feature-length special of Sodor Adventures that'll be released in August 2014. A special preview was released on April 19th, 2014. Another special teaser was released on April 25th. A trailer was released on May 8th, 2014. The actual special started to be made on May 20th, 2014. Another special clip was revealed on May 31st. Trailer Thomas and Percy are best friends. They have their fall outs, but they always get back together in the end. Or do they? Percy: "Thomas, we can't tell him! He'll send him away!" Thomas: "No he won't. He'll never do such a thing!" When an argument goes overboard... Percy: "You told the Fat Controller?!" Thomas: "It's ok, Percy! Jason will finally be Really Useful." Percy: "Look what you've done! I'll never speak to you again!" ....how will the others react? Toby: "It's not like them... not at all!" Daisy: "Perhaps enough is enough for them. It's probably for the best." When one of the engines' new friends notices this, what will he do? Jason: I know I'm old, but I can still get a good job done. Edward: True words spoken by a true engine. Jason: The question is, what can we do? When Percy runs away... Percy: "I can't live with this! I'm running away!" ...and Thomas gets lost trying to find him... Thomas: This isn't Wales... Driver: Great, we're lost. Will the two friends get back together? Thomas: Can you help us Flying Scotsman? Or will they be seperated forever? Thomas: "Percy!" Daisy: "Here we go..." Thomas and Percy Coming in May 2014 Plot One night, at Ffarquhar Sheds, Thomas and Percy left for their night trains. "Later Toby!" called Percy innocently, "Good luck keeping the trucks from snoring tonight!" Toby sighed. "I hate it when trucks snore..." Thomas laughed, then Percy joined in. They puffed into Tidmouth, to find Gordon with hia midnight express. "What do you two want?" grumped Gordon. "Nothing. Except for you to back up so we can get our trucks," snorted Percy. Gordon scoffed. "Trucks are undignified, but whatever." Gordon backed up and the points were switched. Thomas and Percy were coupled up and they puffed away happily. The two were the best friends you could ever meet. They were very close, running the branch line the best they can. They sometimes play games when they were working. "Race you to Haultraugh Percy!" called Thomas and he raced off. "Hey, no fair!" laughed Percy and the two raced along The Little Western. "Och, stop you little buggars!" scoffed Donald with his slow goods as the two friends whizzed by. Thomas and Percy just laughed and went on their way. Haultraugh was only open for another hour so Thomas and Percy could arrive and deliver the mail. When they arrived, the statinmaster yawned. "Hurry up you two so I can get to bed..." "Yes sir," said Thomas. and their drivers unloaded the mail sacks. "Geez, these are heavy..." panted Thomas' driver. The two engines finished and puffed to Arlesbrugh, where they would meet Duck. Duck was with Alice and Mirabel at Arlesburgh Station delivering his last train. "Hello Duck!" called Thomas. Duck yawned. "Hello guys... I suppose you're here with the mail." "Yes," replied Percy. Their drivers worked fast to unload the main sacks. After a few minutes, they finished and the two tank engines puffed away. "I wonder what would happen if the two ever had a permenant argument," said Isabel. "Don't suggest such a thing!" retorted Dulcie, "Those two have been best friends for years." "You never know," said Duck. The next morning, Thomas and Percy came back to Ffarquhar Sheds. "You two look like you're going to pass out," observed Daisy. "Well, we've been awake all night," yawned Percy and he fell asleep as soon as he stopped. But Thomas was rather cheerful. "I don't need sleep," he boasted to Daisy. "Sure... any moment and you'll fall asleep." "Nonsense! Anyway, I've got to work at the quarry with Mavis. Goodbye!" and Thomas stormed away. "It's funny." Daisy whispered to Toby, "I thought Thomas and Percy were all alike." Toby was confused too. Later, Thomas was puffing with Annie and Clarabel. "Thomas, you can barely keep your eyes open!" cried Annie, "You need to see when you work!" But Thomas couldn't hear; he was already fast asleep. Now only his driver would control him. Clarabel was frightened. "I don't like this Annie!" "Neither do i!" Up ahead was a red signal. Thomas' driver put on the brakes, but Thomas' wheels didn't stop. Thomas suddenly woke up and realized the red signal. "Fizzling fireboxes!" and he stopped just before the signal. Annie and Clarabel were relieved but Thomas quickly fell asleep again. At Ffarquhar, Percy was puffing out of the station to deliver some trucks of stone to the Docks for Mavis. "Well well well," chuffed Percy cheekily, "Looks like you do need sleep after all!" Thomas puffed in the station and woke up suddenly. "Huh, how did I get here? What's going on?" Percy laughed as Thomas scowled at his friend. "I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing if this happened to you..." Thomas was cross as he turned around his train and started back towards Knapford as Percy kept on giggling. Later, Percy was taking some more stone trucks to the Docks. Percy was getting tired of trucks and wanted a passenger run. "Why can't I take passengers?" he complained to his driver. "Goods are equally important," replied his driver. They soon came to a big hill. "Brakes guard please!" called Percy and he blew his whistle. The guard reached for the brakes, but he wasn't quick enough as the trucks pushed Percy down the hill. "Wee! Woo hoo! Faster, faster!" screamed the trucks. "No, please! Not noww!" cried Percy as he raced by Knapford. "What the heck?" spluttered Gordon, who was there with the express. A few minutes later at the Docks, Thomas was dropping off passengers in Annie and Clarabel. "Will you hurry up?" scowled Cranky, "James needs to collect his goods train soon." But Thomas was asleep. Suddenly Percy whistled in with his stone. He gasped when he saw that Thomas was still in the way! "Thomas, look out!" Thomas suddenly woke up and saw Percy. "Good lord!" cried Thomas and he raced away, just in time. Percy was switched to a siding, hit the buffers, and finally stopped. Everyone was very relieved. James puffed in to collect his goods. "What on Sodor happened here?" asked James. "Argh, Percy was a runaway, Thomas got out of the way, and Percy stopped in a siding," explained Salty, who had seen the whole thing. "That was a close call. Are you two alright?" asked Porter. "No, I'm not!" cried Percy, "Thomas the Clumsy Buffers didn't get out of the way until I nearly hit him! Stupid engine was asleep!" "It's your ''fault! You should be able to handle trucks by now!" fumed Thomas. "It's your fault!" cried Percy. "It isn't!" "It is!" "It isn't!" "Shut up already!" yelled Cranky. The Docks fell silent. "Now if you could all just kindly stop talking for just an hour, then ''maybe I'll get some work done!" "Woah, what a temper." muttered Porter. "Tell me about it, matey," chuckled Salty. Thomas puffed away, glaring at Percy. That night, Thomas and Percy were practically screaming at each other. "You could've injured innocent people!" cried Thomas. "You didn't get out of the way you idiot!" scolded Percy. "You're the one who became the runaway to begin with!" fumed Thomsa. "And you're the one who fell asleep!" Toby had enough. He ran his bell as loud as he could. The argument ceased as Toby finished. "Thank you... Finally some peace," yawned Daisy. "Will you two just stop acting like children? I understand you almost had a... fateful experience, but that's no reason to cause an argument." lectured Toby. "If you want to argue, go to Tidmouth," snorted Daisy. Thomas and Percy didn't argue for the rest of the night. For the next week, Thomas and Percy refused to speak to each other. They didn't even want to acknowledge the other engine existed. "Who is this 'Thomas' you speak of?" asked Percy at Dyraw; Harold had been questioning the argument. "You know, the blue tank engine? Cheeky like you? Your own darn best friend?" scoffed Harold. "My best friend is you Harold, not some weird tank engine i don't even know." "I thought we had a rivalry." "A friendly rivalry," reminded Percy. Harold sighed. "Whatever. If I can't reason with you, I'll just go to the Rescue Centre." and Harold flew away. "Pah!" snorted Percy and he huffed away."Thomas, why can't you settle your argument with Percy?" asked Bertie at Elsbridge, "It would make things easier for all of us." "Who the heck is Percy?" asked Thomas. "The green tank engine, number six, has four small wheels." said Bertie matter-of-factly. "Oh. Never heard of him." "He's doing it again Clarabel!" said Annie. "I agree Annie. He's acting like Percy doesn't even exist. This is becoming serious." added Clarabel. "Come along faithful coaches, we must be going." and Thomass puffed away. "Oh my..." said Bertie worriedly. Meanwhile, Toby the Tram Engine was making his way to Knapford; he was worried about Thomas and Percy. "I hope those two don't try to run away... Who knows what will happen if they decide to." Toby soon arrived at Knapford Station with Henrietta. He rang his bell so the Fat Controller would come out of his office. Soon his driver grew tired. "How long do I have to do this?" "Just a little while longer," replied Toby. In his office, the Fat Controller was doing some paperwork when he heard the noise. "I wonder what Toby wants," he thought. He walked out of his office. "What is it Toby?" asked the Fat Controller. "It's Thomas and Percy sir," replied Toby, "I'm worried they'll go overboard in their argument. They already had one close accident; who knows what's around the corner." The Fat Controller pondered the situation. "Well, when Bill and Ben had an argument, I made them take a train together, and that seemed to do the trick." "Hmm, that could work," agreed Toby, "There's a train of trucks I have to take from the quarry to the Docks later today. Perhaps they could take the train together while me, Daisy, and Emily do the rest of the work?" The Fat Controller nodded. "Yes, that could work. Thank you for letting me know about this Toby." "No problem sir," replied Toby and he puffed away cheerfully, feeling much better about things. Thomas was taking his special coach to Tidmouth Station so Gordon could exchange some passengers. Gordon was at the station The trucks pushed on and on. "Faster! Faster!" they squealed; they were having a wonderful time. Thomas and Percys' driver tried, but they couldn't get the brakes to stop the trucks. "Stop!" cried Thomas. "I can't watch!" shouted Percy. Up ahead, the signalman saw the runaway. "Oh dear," he cried and he switched the points to an old siding. Thomas, Percy, and the trucks were very surprised when they suddenly saw an old shed up ahead. "Oh no!" cried Percy. The shed was closed and Thomas crashed through it. "Ow!" Then suddenly they hit some buffers. "Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted a voice. Thomas and Percy looked around, but all they could see was darkness. "Oh dear, it's very dark in here," worried Percy. "Don't worry, I see a light swtich." commented his driver and he turned on the light. What Thomas and Percy saw was unbelieveable. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald *Flying Scotsman *Stanley *Porter *Jason *Daisy *Mavis *Salty *Annie and Clarabel *Isabel and Dulcie *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *The Fat Controller *Henrietta (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Bill and Ben (mentioned) Henry and Douglas are likely to appear. Trivia *Two teasers were released throughout April, revealing Gordon, Toby, and Daisy to be part of the movie. *On May 20th, it's been confirmed that the movie is being released alongside Season 2. This was later changed to being released sometime in August 2014. So Jason will most likely appear in the third season. *This special reveals more events during "Trouble in the Shed" and how Thomas became friends with Percy to begin with. *References to the first season episode Trouble in the Shed and the third season episode One Good Turn are made. Category:Specials Category:Sodor Adventures